One Step Forward
by Celesti Rivers
Summary: Two steps back. The four times Lucy and Lorcan shied away from each other, and the one time they did not. Then again, one time is all it takes. Lorcan/Lucy.
1. Eleven: Books

**A cute little idea that came to me this week - this will be a 5-part collection!**

 **This first part is also written for the** ** _Race Through Hogwarts Competition_** **. Prompt: library (setting)**

 _ **This chapter was updated as of 30 June 2015.**_

* * *

 _Eleven: Books_

* * *

The Hogwarts library was greater than Lucy could have ever imagined. Rows upon rows of books. Countless titles. The smell of old books, a woody and bitter aroma reminiscent of inked paper, filled the high-ceilinged room, along with the light fumes of burning candles. She wished she could have spent whole days in there, her fingers trailing on the spines of books, flipping pages, following each line of letters.

Unfortunately, taking out a few dusty volumes at a time and lugging them up to her dorm would have to do for now. After all, Lucy had seven years ahead of her to conquer the enormous Hogwarts library.

 _Seven years isn't long enough_ , Lucy thought to herself as she added yet another book to her teetering pile of tomes. Perhaps this was a load that her small arms could not yet carry, but there was little that stopped Lucy when she set her mind on a task.

Except, maybe, the entire pile falling from her arms.

For Lucy, it felt like it was all happening in slow motion. The increasingly violent swaying of the tower in her arms, her feet awkwardly stepping from side to side, until finally, the top book fell forward, taking the rest of the pile with it. By the time Lucy realized what was happening, time had returned to normal speed and she was nowhere near fast enough to stop even one of the books from escaping her.

Once the disaster was over, Lucy couldn't say she was terribly surprised. That had been a mess waiting to happen, she supposed. With a heavy sigh, Lucy kneeled down and tried to think of another way she could carry all of these books. Perhaps a second book bag and a Shrinking Charm. Surely, she could learn a simple -

"Ow!"

Lucy's forehead met another hard object, and she fell back with a yelp. She looked up, rubbing her head, to see another young Ravenclaw also on the floor, in a similar predicament, on the other side of her pile of books.

"Sorry," the first year, a boy with olive skin and sweet brown eyes, stuttered out. "I was only trying to help."

Lucy shook her head as she approached the pile of books and started throwing them into her book bag. Not looking up, she said, "Thanks, it's no problem, really."

"Here, let me at least - "

As Lucy reached for another book, so did the boy, and their hands met. Both of them immediately pulled their hands away and jumped back, faces heating up. At least the boy's face was not as visibly red as Lucy's, whose pale skin did a poor job of hiding her blush. It wasn't necessarily because she was around a boy, but more to do with the fact that Lucy was terribly shy and awkward around people. She was always scared she would do something embarrassing.

Silently, the boy broke their frozen embarrassment and started helping Lucy with her books again. Soon enough, the pile in her arms was smaller, even if her book bag was a little heavier.

As she stood up, with a bit of a wobble, Lucy said, "Thank you, really, so much. You didn't have to help."

"Got the job done faster, I suppose," the boy replied with a smile. "I'm Lorcan, by the way."

Lucy smiled back. "Lucy. I'll see you around."

And with that, the redhead swiftly turned around before anyone else could see her face heating up to the brightest shade of red.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought! :)**


	2. Fourteen: Pranks

**Sorry for the long wait - I had this chapter planned out, but Stronghold takes priority :P**

* * *

 _Fourteen: Pranks_

* * *

"You're so lucky, Lorcan," Lucy said, her tone a bit dreamy. "I wish I could go to Brazil for an entire summer."

Lorcan shrugged modestly as he replied, "Just another one of Mum and Dad's excursions. What else are they going to do with me and Lysander?"

Lucy scoffed and indignantly crossed her arms. "My mum and dad consider it an excursion if we go see one of Erin's races in Scotland. They're done with travelling for a solid year after that," she grumbled. Erin was her mum's best friend, and an exceptional broomstick racer. Unfortunately, those races were usually in the middle of Scotland's rainy season. "Meanwhile, Molly got to travel with our great-uncle for a whole year around Egypt and Morocco after she graduated. Bloody unfair, I tell you."

Lorcan laughed at Lucy's irritation and asked, "What's wrong with Cornwall, anyways? The beach is your backyard."

Lucy shrugged and quietly answered, "Home is home. It's not the same."

Lorcan could understand that answer. He supposed it made some sense - it was pretty easy to get used to a place after staying there for too long. However, he had never really felt that. They had a house, of course, but his parents always travelled for work, and he and Lysander would always tag along.

"Promise you'll write," Lucy said suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

"Of course," Lorcan replied. "Every chance I get. I'll even send photos, if I can."

"Okay, I - ah!"

Lorcan instantly stuck a hand out to grab Lucy's arm before she could trip and fall on her face. The two Ravenclaws observed the thin piece of twine that was pulled taut across the corridor - likely the work of Fred and Riley - with surprise and a small amount of contempt. Lorcan dropped the books he was holding in his other hand to help Lucy stand upright and steady herself.

"You okay?" Lorcan asked. His hands were firmly gripping her shoulders as he bent his neck to get a closer look at her face. Lucy's eyes were wide, and she blinked a few times before she could manage a reply.

"Yes, just fine," she said. "My heart's not likely to be in my chest anymore, but this shouldn't surprise me so much, really. I once got mashed parsnips all over my head thanks to Fred, the git that he is. Uncle George laughed his arse off at that - something about following in my father's footsteps."

Lorcan laughed softly, a kind smile on his face, as he replied, "You nearly fell on your face there. Would've had to take you to the infirmary."

Lucy's eyes finally ceased searching the hall for other booby traps that her ridiculous cousin may have set up and met Lorcan's smiling brown eyes. She immediately felt her face heating up, although she wasn't sure why. However, if Lucy was to put any of her intelligence to use, she would deduce that it had something to do with how close she was standing to Lorcan. Close enough to see that his olive skin actually had a small dusting of freckles across his nose - something she had only just noticed, despite four years of being close friends.

Lorcan started to take notice of the blush creeping up on Lucy's face, although he was still somewhat distracted by what a beautiful shade of green her eyes were. It would be so easy, right then, so perfect.

"We should head back to the Common Room," Lucy said quietly. "Curfew's in a few minutes."

Lorcan nodded slowly, dropped his hands, and took a step back. As the two Ravenclaws bent down to pick up their books, Lorcan couldn't help the dejected sigh that escaped him.

Lucy had not heard it, though, because it was covered by her own similarly dejected sigh.


	3. Sixteen: Essays

**I should have probably mentioned this earlier BUT I write Lucy as being born on 2 March 2005, and Lorcan (and Lysander, obviously, but that's beside the point) as being born on 28 December 2004.**

 **Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sixteen: Essays_

* * *

"Lucy, what's another way to say 'in conclusion?'" Lorcan asked as he anxiously twirled the quill he was holding.

"In essence, to conclude, lastly, conclusively... take your pick," Lucy replied from her spot beside him, counting off the first few synonyms that came to mind as she worked on her own essay. "What's wrong with 'in conclusion,' anyways? Classic and to the point."

"Binns took marks off of my last essay for using 'in conclusion,'" he answered with a displeased frown. "A little too picky, I would think."

Lucy laughed and said, "Ah, yes, Binns prefers 'in essence.' A bit too ornamental, if you ask me, but he usually doesn't dock marks off for using something else."

"I guess he's getting bored," Lorcan suggested jokingly as he put the finishing touches on his essay.

Once the essay was complete, he pushed the parchment aside and leaned back in his chair with a tired yawn. The two of them would always go to an empty classroom after dinner to get some work done. The Ravenclaw common room and the Library were always overflowing with students around that time, and neither Lorcan nor Lucy appreciated the congestion. Lucy had managed to find an empty classroom on her prefect rounds that was sufficiently quiet and spacious, so that's where they would go to finish work.

"You can't _honestly_ be done with everything," Lucy observed as she pushed up her glasses, not looking away from her work.

"It's called taking a break, Lucy," Lorcan replied, giving her shoulder a playful shove.

"Not an option if I want to be Head Girl next year," Lucy countered, finally looking up from her essay to give Lorcan an exasperated look.

 _Merlin, her eyes are pretty._

 _Hey. She's your best mate._

 _But - her eyes!_

"Hel _lo_? Earth to Lorcan?" Lucy called, waving a hand in front of his face. "I asked if you're going to be here on Saturday or not. It's a Hogsmeade weekend, and I know we usually go to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks, but with Transfiguration and History of - "

Lucy never got to finish her sentence, however, because Lorcan had leapt forward to join their lips in a kiss. It was quite possibly the most reckless and least thought out thing he had ever done, but he was also quite certain that Lucy was kissing him back, and that felt amazing. His hands wandered down to her waist, and she pushed away the parchment in her lap to turn towards him. Her hands moved to his shoulders, then slid upwards until they came to rest at the back of his neck.

 _Smart, beautiful Lucy Weasley is kissing me. Me! Bloody hell, this is -_

"Good Godric, _what_ are we doing?"

Lucy had pulled away, a shocked look on her flushed face. Their arms were still around each other, but Lorcan felt his own features contort to mirror hers when she let out her exclamation. What _were_ they doing?

"I... you were rambling again," Lorcan said sheepily.

"And _this_ was your idea of shutting me up?" Lucy asked, her face heating up even more just at the thought of - oh, who was she kidding? Of _course_ she liked Lorcan. He was incredibly kind, and smart, and he was really quite handsome, but they were close friends. Best mates. Support beams, if you will. It would be incredibly illogical and self-desctructive for them to start a romantic relationship.

"Well, it certainly worked," Lorcan argued. Quite obviously, though, he did not kiss her to shut her up. He kissed her because he wanted to. Because it was always a struggle to look away from her. Because he damn well _liked_ her.

"I - um - well - well, yes, it did," Lucy stuttered quietly. Slowly, her hands slid away from his shoulders, and his away from her waist. She wasn't sure if Lorcan was lying or not, but perhaps it was for the best if they both believed that that was the reason for their spontaneous kiss.

"We can forget about this," Lorcan said, his voice just as quiet. "I mean, it was kind of silly."

Lucy nodded and reached down to pick up her parchment. "Yes, quite silly," she muttered.

It was not at all silly, however, that her heart was still skipping around in her chest.

* * *

 **Two more chapters to go! :)**


	4. Seventeen: Goodbyes

**This particular chapter is also written for the 4th Open Category competition on HPFC!**

* * *

 _Seventeen: Goodbyes_

* * *

"I'll miss you, you prat."

Lucy felt Lorcan's body shake with laughter and she hugged him a little tighter. She was tall enough to rest her chin on his shoulder, and for that she was thankful. Should she start crying, she would hate to get tears on his shirt.

As if that was her biggest problem.

"I'll miss you, too, Lucy," Lorcan replied quietly.

"No, you won't," Lucy grumbled. "You'll be wandering around Mongolia, having fun without me."

"It's just an expedition," Lorcan argued, but his tone remained soft.

"A _three year long_ expedition," she shot back.

"I'm coming home for the winter holidays, at least," he said.

"Yes, for one week per year, which you should spend with your family," she replied in a commanding tone.

It wasn't that Lucy wasn't proud of Lorcan. Of course she was. Getting to go on a three year magizoology expedition through the Gobi and Siberian Deserts straight out of school was quite the achievement. Besides, Lucy herself would be busy trying to scramble up the ladder in the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

She _was_ proud. But she was also feeling a little selfish. Lorcan was her _best mate_ , and she wanted him close by. She let out a shaky sigh just thinking about it, and she hoped he didn't think she was going to cry. Merlin, that would be embarrassing.

"I'll write to you every chance I get," Lorcan said as he comfortingly rubbed Lucy's back. He realized right then that he would miss hugging her. She always gave the warmest hugs, and they made him feel so happy. And no, it wasn't only because her breasts were pressed against him, although that certainly helped. Not that he would say that out loud, of course. "It'll be just like the summers that I would spend away."

"No, it won't be like that at all," Lucy said in a defiant tone. "That was two months. This is three years."

With a sigh, Lorcan pulled away just enough so that Lucy would look up at him, but so that he could still keep his arms around her. She had a displeased frown on her face, but it softened once her eyes met Lorcan's worried brown ones. It occurred to her then that Lorcan was probably just as broken up about being apart from her, and he was trying to keep it together for her sake.

"Yes, it'll be three years," Lorcan agreed, "but three years from now, we'll meet up for a cuppa and it'll feel like no time has passed at all."

Lucy couldn't help but smile just at the thought of that. "Promise?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Lorcan replied.

Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and she felt her shoulders relax. At the same time, however, she started to notice the heat from Lorcan's hands resting on her back, and how his eyes never broke contact with hers. She never felt uncomfortable under his gaze. There was something calming about the way Lorcan looked at her.

Lorcan was also noticing things, of course. He noticed how strands of her red hair were sticking out from her braid, and the way her green eyes seemed to smile all on their own. That would be the perfect moment to kiss her. It would be a goodbye kiss that he could always think back on in the following three years.

But Lorcan couldn't do that to her. Kiss her, then just disappear for three years. Lucy deserved better than that.

"Boo!"

Lorcan and Lucy instantly jumped apart, both of their hearts racing. Lucy's eyes quickly landed on her sister and her face contorted into a scowl.

"Thanks, Mols. Really," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry to interrupt, kiddos," Molly replied with a smirk, sparing a knowing glance towards Lorcan, "but Dad has that murderous look in his eyes."

Lucy sighed and turned towards Lorcan. "I guess this is goodbye," she said.

"Goodbye, Lucy," Lorcan said with a small smile.

It was a sad smile, though, and that was all Lucy could think about as she watched Lorcan's retreating form.

* * *

 **One more to go! Thanks for reading, and I would love it if you get the chance to review :)**


	5. Twenty: Hellos

**Aaand the final drabble is here!**

* * *

 _Twenty: Hellos_

* * *

Lucy knew one thing with absolute certainty: Teresa Fawley would have her head if she didn't hand in her report on time.

To be fair, though, Lucy couldn't exactly control the elevator traffic, and the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation would have to understand that. Besides, they were _her_ orders to have Lucy deliver it _personally_. It would have been on her desk much sooner if Lucy could have sent it by owl, or through a Floo call.

Teresa wasn't the understanding type, though. Not even for her Senior Undersecretary. Not even for a Weasley. So, Lucy wasn't going to throw caution to the wind just yet.

"Excuse me - ack - I - really?"

Lucy irritatingly rubbed the spot on her neck where she had just gotten elbowed. _Honestly, what kind of giants are in this building?_ she wondered to herself.

Now that she was out of the elevator, though, the worst part was over. Her pace quickened, and the click of her heels angrily echoed through the halls as she recounted the tasks on her mental to-do list. _Hand in the report to Fawley. Pick up the next assignment from the Deputy Head. Buy a present for Dad._ Suddenly, Lucy stopped in her tracks. She was missing something, but it wasn't coming to her.

 _Oh! The date Molly set up for me!_

Her face immediately contorted into a grimace. That would have to be cancelled. There was simply no time.

Lucy started walking again, however, it wasn't long before she found herself stopping once more. This time, for a different reason.

A very surprising, unexpected reason.

Lucy felt as if her vocal chords had ceased to work from her shock, but she was fairly certain that she wasn't imagining the person standing in front of her. His dark brown hair was now long enough that he could tuck it behind his ears, and his olive skin was darker - probably due to the desert sun - but it was most certainly Lorcan Scamander that was standing before her. She could tell by his kind brown eyes, and that inexplicably calming smile.

"I better not be seeing things," Lorcan said. It wasn't like he _planned_ on running into Lucy - he was at the Ministry to drop off his report - but Fate had other plans. He spread his arms, and Lucy didn't hesitate to cross the few feet between them with wide strides so she could hug him. The file in her hands dropped to the floor so she could fully embrace the man that she had grown up with.

As her arms stretched over his shoulders and pulled him closer, Lucy couldn't help but remark that it even _smelled_ like Lorcan. Like herbs and wildflowers and the familiar woody scent of inked parchment.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much I've missed you? Letters are not the same as the real thing, mister! What are you even _doing_ here?"

Lucy felt his body pulling away slightly, and she nearly protested. They had three years of spending time together to make up for, after all.

However, just as quickly as Lorcan had pulled away, Lucy's body was once again pressed against his, and this time that included their lips meeting.

If she could have, Lucy would have literally melted into that kiss. Sure, Lorcan had kissed her before, but they were sixteen and nervous back then. Now there was a sense of conviction in the way their lips moved together, in the way his arms held her, in the way -

Suddenly, Lorcan broke away. He had a stupidly happy smile on his face as he said, "I've been waiting three years to do that."

"Then why Merlin's name did you stop?" Lucy exclaimed.

This time, she was the one to lean forward with complete confidence - more confidence than she'd ever had in one moment - and join their lips in the same wonderful, long-awaited kiss, with only one thought on her mind.

 _To hell with Fawley. I'd rather be kissing Lorcan than her stupid arse._

* * *

 **So this collection is officially finished :) I'd love to know your thoughts on it!**


End file.
